How Simple
by BG-13
Summary: A one shot of some key points in Elsa's point of view. Hope you enjoy. Now no longer just a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I'd always known there was something different about me. I was born, and I could feel the cold in my veins, could almost feel a chill even without the wind. My powers at one point in time, when I was smaller, I considered them a gift, something with endless possibilities. Until the night I hurt Anna. Then my outlook turned drastically cynical. My gift became a curse, something my parents would remind me of often. And Anna, well she was made to forget their existence. I had often wondered if it was best. But I always reminded myself that it was for everyone's safety, to make sure I never hurt anyone again, that I never hurt Anna again.

Then our parents had died. It had been a simple voyage to do trade with a neighboring kingdom. But then the storm hit, and Anna and myself were left alone in our castle, and I could feel the burden of the kingdom shifting and settling on my shoulders. And even then, while I felt more lonely and smaller than before, I couldn't find it in me to see Anna. Especially after what I'd done to my room, even though it hurt me to make her think I didn't want to see her. But I had to keep my secret.

Everything went so wrong the night of my coronation. I was revealed to be the force of nature, the freak I was. I know my sister didn't understand the importance behind my gloves, how could she? The strange thing was I wasn't upset or even angry. I felt relief, and gratitude. Once up on that mountain, I felt free. I could use my powers here without the fear of hurting anyone else. They were safe from me while I was here.

I was content to spend the rest of my life alone, hidden away in my frozen fortress, it was for the best. But then Anna came looking for me, and she begged me to return home with her. Why couldn't she understand that I was just trying to protect her? But it turns out I had been incredibly naïve. I had unwittingly brought about an eternal winter, and Arendelle was on ice. That's when I knew I could never be free, that I could never truly control this curse I'd been born with, the storm raging inside. No one was safe from me. Not even Anna. So, with a heavy heart, I made her leave.

When Hans and his men found me, had raided my new icy home, I had been nearly consumed by my own fear. I had been pushed, had almost completely broken while having the life of two men in my hands. And I would've completely snapped had Hans not shown up. Though these two men had been here to kill me, I was appalled by what I'd attempted. So when everything went black, I half hoped it would stay that way, that I'd never wake up.

But my nightmare continued.

I woke in a cell, my hands incased in chains. I was back in Arendelle. Then Hans walked in and he informed me that Anna had not yet returned from the mountains. My heart plummeted to my stomach and I thought I was going to be sick. I kept thinking that I shouldn't have tossed her out into the cold, that I should've listened. She could be… No. No, I couldn't think like that. She was fine, I told myself. Maybe if I could get out of here I could go and look for her.

My escape had been impromptu and pure luck, although I realized that the weather was only getting worse. The wind was whipping harshly and you couldn't see very far through the snow. But once again, Hans was the one to find me out amongst the ice and stranded ships. And the news he carried with him nearly killed me.

Anna was dead. Gone. And it was all my fault. I'd frozen her heart. I'd killed my little sister.

I collapsed onto the ice, feeling absolutely numb. Not cold, just numb. 'Oh, Anna… I'm so sorry. '

I heard Hans unsheathe his sword, and I simply waited. I wanted him to do it. Surely someone who could harm someone like Anna deserved death as well, didn't they? There was no salvation for such a creature. So, I took a deep breath, and I awaited my fate.

But it never came. I heard the clang of metal and felt a shift in the air. But I felt no pain. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a hand, covered in ice next to my shoulder. I looked up and was horrified by what I saw. Anna, oh sweet Anna. She stood before me completely petrified in ice. The realization at what had transpired and what had happened to my sister crashed upon me.

My heart ached and twisted and writhed as I wrapped my arms around her now stiff shoulders and sobbed. I was all alone now. There was nothing I could do to bring her back, no way to return her to normal. I didn't have the power. I didn't even know how to stop this Winter. I had been left all alone. The only person I cared about…the only person I could truly say I loved…I had trapped.

I regretted all those years I had ignored her, all the times I had left her sitting outside my door. I regretted all the secrecy and basically abandoning her after Mama and Papa died. Some sister I had turned out to be. And at the time I thought I'd never be able to make it up to her.

I heard a gasp and felt movement within my hold. It couldn't be! I looked up and met the disoriented green eyes I'd thought I might never see again. I wrapped her within my arms which she happily returned. How was this possible?

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

Anna gave a small, tired smile in return."I love you."

My heart felt warm at the explanation. How simple. And yet, how powerful. Love.

* * *

_** Well I saw the movie yesterday and I immediately fell in love with Elsa's character and her relationship with her sister. I was drawn in from the moment she was on screen. So I got this in my head and it wouldn't leave. So here you go.**_

**_I hope you enjoy._**

**_Im out! Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The ice was creeping slowly up the walls and across the floor. I could see my breath and feel the cold all the way to my bones. But it didn't bother me. It never had. But now, now I couldn't even bring myself to care.

I should've begged them not to go. I should've found a way to make them stay. But I hadn't. And now it was just Anna and I. Or...just Anna...since I had pretty much left her as well.

Jagged spikes of ice started forming from the ceiling, hanging ominously above me. I wondered if they'd hurt if they fell.

I could feel my emotions swirling inside me, all the guilt and fear and anger. All I'd ever wanted was to be the princess I was expected to be, to prove I could control this...this curse, to be able to build a snowman with Anna without constantly having to fear I'd hurt her again.

A blistering wind picked up in the room, howling and whipping the furnishings every which way.

I grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair, wanting it to stop, to stop reminding me why it was all my fault_. Just go away. Please. Stop._

Spikes shot up from the floor near the window. This room, my little shelter was starting to turn against me. I was starting to feel suffocated_. Just please, make it go away_!

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

"Elsa?"

My head snapped up, looking over at my door, the only thing keeping the storm from touching my little sister.

"Please, Elsa, I know you're in there."

Of course she did. _Where else would I be? _I thought bitterly.

"Everyone was wondering where you were. I covered for you. Told them you just couldn't do it. I'm not sure if they believed me since they never see you anyway but I suppose that can't be helped." As she's rambling, I can tell that she's been crying a lot, that she's tired. It's also here that I notice the wind isn't howling, and that the snow is frozen mid-fall.

"The servants and guards keep telling me that I have to have courage, to keep my chin up. And I'm trying to. But...I'm not sure how."

To hear Anna, my normally optimistic and full of energy baby sister admit that she doesn't know how to do this, that she's having a hard time with this just as I am, it breaks my heart.

"I'm so lost, Elsa. Mama and Papa are gone. And I don't know what to do. And I can't help but think maybe you might know something that will take the pain away."

_I'm so sorry, Anna. I don't._

"It's just you and me now. We gotta watch out for each other. So please, Elsa, just let me in. I really need you to tell me that everything is gonna be alright." I can hear it in her voice. She's crying. And I can just imagine tears running down her face.

My hand is an inch from the doorknob. I want so badly to twist it, walk out into the hallway and embrace my sister, pull her to me and tell her that we'll make it through this together. My hand twitches with want but ultimately just falls back to my side as I lean against the door and slide down till I'm sitting on the floor.

I'm still just a weak, scared little girl. I can't be the sister Anna needs, no matter how much I want to.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

The words are whispered, barely audible, like she knew I wouldn't answer but she still had a glimmer of hope that maybe I would. I hear those words and the tears start falling. I'm such a coward.

_I hope you'll understand one day that I did this for you. And I hope you can find it in you to forgive me...even if I never do._

* * *

_**Well, this just happened to come to mind so I thought I'd add it to my other one shot. I might do more but maybe not. **_

_**Also I want to add that I have a full fledged Frozen story in the works. Can't give too much away but it's gonna be good. **_

_**Im out! Peace!**_


End file.
